Fighting Over Clary
by Caderachick
Summary: When the Lightwoods move to town two boys fall for the same girl. Clary can't choose but she might not even need to.
1. Chapter 1

_Jace _

"Come on, Jace!" Isabelle, my sister, screamed up at me from the living room.

"Why? School doesn't start for another half hour!" I yelled back knowing the day I wanted to avoid was here.

"You'll make us all late." My oldest bother Alec said just loud enough for me to hear.

Fine, whatever. I knew I would have to go eventually.

_Clary_

Everybody is talking about the new kids that were suposed to start today. The Lightwoods. All anybody knew were thier names. Alec the oldest, Isabelle the next one, and Jace the last one coming.

"I bet they'll be just like all the jocks at school." Simon said, snaping me out of my daze

"All the new kids are." I mummble as we jump on the bus and fall into our seats. Simon gets into a conversation with Eric about who knows what so I just sit there looking out of the window while I let my mind sort through all the rumors I heard about the Lightwoods.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alec_

"Finally he come stops sulking about school." I muttered as Jace came down the stairs.

"I heard that you know" Jace retorts

"I meant you to" Isabelle chuckled as she stated we needed to leave now. We finally made it out the door and into my new car.

"I can't wait till I become a senior and get a car." Then Isabelle proceeded to talk about what kind and color her dream car was that I frankly tuned out. In about ten minutes we got to the school. We all walked to the front office and got our classes and a map each. That's when we split up. As I walked to my first class, calculus, I was bombarded by questions.

As I walked in to my second period everybody looked at me. Well, everybody but a redhead it the back of the class who kept drawing in a notebook. I walked to the teacher and he sent me to be the girl's partner. I ignored the flutter in my chest. As I got closer I could hear people whisper about me and I noticed how cute the girl really was. I saw her glance over at me.

"Hey, my name is Alec. Alec Lightwood." I said as I sat down with one of my hands stretched out while I tried, and failed, to hide a huge stupid grin.

"Clary" she stated grasping my hand and returning my grin.

The bell rang as I let her hand go. The teacher got up and started what seamed like a long lecture. I decided to play it cool with her.

"Not to be rude but your kinda short for a senior." What!? That's NOT what I meant to say! She looked at me with a mad look and I thought I blew my chances. The her face suddenly turned amused.

"That's because I'm not. I'm a junior but I'm advanced in chemistry so they put me the senior class." she explained.

The rest of the period went pretty smoothly after that.

_Clary_

Alec and I walked out of the class and as I turned to go the other way he winked me goodbye. I couldn't help but think that Alec was _hot_. Right then Simon came running up to me.

"I just had class with the middle Lightwood and she has the most _rocken bod_."

"The most _rocken bod?_ Are you sure that's how you want to phrase it?" I chuckled a bit.

"Totally!" Simon seamed really seamed into her. She was all he talked about as he walked my to my third period.

"I'll check it out sometime." I said walking into class. Then I saw him. A boy with golden hair, eyes and skin. He sat in the chair next to mine. Every girl swarmed around him. I leaned up on the wall by my table and waited for the bell. When it rang the girls scattered and I sat down next to him. For some reason I couldn't remember his name. Was it Jack? Jane? Jace! That was the one. He didn't notice me untill the end of class when I bolted out of class in less than three seconds when the bell went off, like I always did. As I glanced back I saw his confused and slightly disappointed face staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_End of School_

_Jace_

"Hey, Alec! Wait up!" Alec was walking fast to his car while he left me to run after him. Isabelle was chaten up some football player not too far away. Alec sat and stared out the window as I got in next to him.

"What was that back there?" hoping to figure out why he left me.

"What was what?"

"You completely left me!"

"No I didn't. I was just looking for somebody and when I didn't find them I got in my car." he started to look nervous.

"Well you didn't have to run." I mumbled

"I didn't." Now I could tell that he was lying. At that moment Isabelle slid into the back seat.

"Finished talking up that asshole? Alec said like he didn't care but Isabelle lanched into a speach of needing to know people in high places and other crap. By the look on Alec's face I could see that he didn't care as he drove home. We made it home and Isabelle finished her lecture as she ran up the stairs.

"So who were you looking for?" I asked as we crashed on the couch.

"Just this girl in second period." He tried to look like he didn't care as he said it.

"Ohhhh, that's why to ditched me. For a girl. I'm so proud." I motioned as it I were crying tears of joy.

Alec laughed and said,"I wouldn't have if she wasn't cute."

"So she's cute. Well that's not enough info! Give me details. What's her name? What does she look like? And most of all, how's her rack?"

Alec threw a pillow at me." Well her name's Clary and she has this long thick firey red hair. She has a lot of freckles on her face. Also she has these big stunning green eyes."

"You didn't provide an answer the most important question. How's her rack?!"

"Um, rack if fit for her shape and height but that's because she short. Anyway, did _you_ meet anybody good?"

Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that. What do I say? I met people but they really sucked. Alec's girl Clary sounds like the one in my third period but that can't be her, right? I mean Alec is a senior and I'm a junior. I didn't even get her name. We never said a word to eachother. Then she ran out. Did I cause that? After thinking for a minute I finally said, "Nobody good."

"Sounds like a boring day. If you'll excuse me I'm taking a nap." He got up and left to his room leaving me wondering about that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the spelling errors in chapter 3.**

_Alec_

I finally got away from Jace's investigation hoping that Isabelle would show up and start her's. I sat by the window watching people walk down the street headed home. I couldn't believe it. There she was! Clary was walking down the street with a boy that resembled a rat. They looked deep into a conversation, motioning with their hands. I lost sight of her as she turned a corner separating from the boy. I contemplated running and meeting with her but I held back. I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

Isabelle burst in yelling, "What is this I hear about you meeting a girl!"

Shit, Jace must have told her. "I met a girl."

"Well how you describe her it sounds like you like her. Well, do you?"

"I don't know maybe. Maybe not. I barely know her at all." Did I like her? She was cute and by the way she talked she was funny and sarcastic. But she was a junior and I'm a senior. Would that cause a problem? Does she even like me?

"Well get to know her and figure it out." With that Isabelle walked out leaving me to thinking about Clary.

_Clary_

I walked down the street home like I always did. Today we argued about manga. I glanced up remembering that the next house on my left was the Lightwoods new house. I saw Alec looking out a second story window. I quickly looked away hoping he didn't notice.

I disconnected from Simon walking down my street wishing he would come up behind me but I knew he wasn't interested in me. He probably only talked to me because we now sat next to me. I made it to my shit house that I lived in with my mom. My mother, Jocelyn, was a junky but I told everybody that asked that she was a painter. She was before I came back to live with her. She paints very little now. I grabbed the mail and walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I looked through the mail.

She stumbled in with a pot yelling, "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm your daughter, remember?" I was used to this by now. Finally, I found the one I was looking for. My dad sends me money for food and stuff ever since I left. I wish I could go back but he has a new wife and four-year old kid. His wife hates me and when she got pregnant she said that I had to leave or she would. She called me an endangerment to her baby. My dad didn't want me to go but I chose to go.

Nobody knew about my mom but Simon. Who showed up one day to pick me without me knowing and she freaked out. That's when he found out and I had to explain everything.

I make dinner and got Jocelyn to eat some while I ate. After that I went to my room and listened to my mom stumble around eventually getting to her room. I didn't hear anything from her after that. I fell asleep at about nine and dreamed about the Lightwoods and what would happen tomorrow.

**Review please. Give suggestions it the comments**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the comments and thank you to all my followers and people who faved me or my story. I didn't expect this from my first try at fanfiction.**

_Clary_

I woke up before my mom like usual, got ready, and waited by the curb for Simon. I was doodling went somebody sat next to me. I looked up to see Jace sitting there looking like he just woke up staring at me.

"Hi." A little smile played on his lips.

"Ah, hey." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I saw you sitting here and I thought I would come and sit with you. Nobody else in my house is awake. Not even my parents." All I could think was how his eyes looked like amber.

"I'm, um, waiting for my friend so we can walk to school."

"Oh now I get it." He stared at me for a while and eventually got up. "I should go. People should wake up soon"

"Right, right." He waved to me as me walked off back to his house. A minute later Simon walked up asking if I was ready. I got up putting everything in my bag and we started walking.

We got to class and sat in our usual spots. I didn't really listen to the teacher or Simon when her would mutter something to me. First period ended and I headed to second. I saw Alec leaning on the wall by the talking to some girls who seamed to hold on to every one of his words. As I walked into class Alec swung around so he was walking it right next to me.

"Hey" I was slightly surprised that he left those girls. They were pretty hot.

"Sup" We took our seats.

"I've decided to get to know you better." A wide grin started to form.

"Should I be sacred?"

"Only a little bit."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" He look as if he expected me to tell him to piss off.

"Um, do you have siblings?" Crap, bad subject. I decided to tell the truth but vaguely.

"One. My brother, Sebastian, he's 21. I haven't talked to him in three years." I didn't say that my mom tried to kill him and that's why he left or how he beat me everyday. "I know you have siblings." Trying to change the subject quickly.

"I do. Three. I'm the oldest. Next is Isabelle, she's a junior. There's Jace, he's also a junior. And lastly there's Max and he's nine. Anyway, um, why do you draw all the time?"

"I just enjoy drawing." At least that was the truth.

"Do you mind if I..." He reached for my notepad.

"Not at all." I handed it over. A look of surprise went across his face.

"These are _really_ good. No joke, these are _awesome_." The bell rang and he gave me my notebook back. All though out class he would quietly ask me questions and I would answer them. Sometimes I would ask him questions and he would answer.

eventually the bell was about to ring when Alec asked me,"Do you want to go out sometime?" I was surprised and it must have shown because he added, "Only if you want to." A longing look was on his face.

"Sure, I'd like that." I gave him my number.

"Cool, I'll text, or call, you." His excited face was really cute.

I walked to third period with a grin on my face. Simon realized and said, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing" I manged to hold my grin in. I didn't really want to tell Simon about my date.

"Ok, whatever. See you later." He walked to his next class. Jace wasn't there yet. I sat and he took his seat next to me while Aline, the queen of the school, sat on the corner of the table flirting with him. When she walked away he sighed and rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"People tell me she the queen bee but I think she's the queen bitch." He fake smiled as Aline smiled and waved ay him.

"You can say that again."

"Your Clary, right?" He suddenly seamed interested in me.

"Yah. How did you know that?"

"I overheard you and your friend talking before" I realized he was just as hot as Alec. Jace talked little to me the rest of the period but when I would sarcastic remark he would laugh a bit.

Suddenly he asked,"Can I have your number?"

"Sure"

"Nice, I'll be in touch."

I hoped he wasn't in to me as I snuck out of the building. I had decided to ditch because I just couldn't take school any more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jace_

I caught a glance of Clary sneaking out of the back door of clear class and thought of going to see where she was going. I realized that I couldn't go because Alec and Isabelle wouldn't know where I was and I had a test next period. I decided to text her. (_Jace/ _**Clary)**

_Where you going?_

**What do you mean?**

_I saw you leave_

**So?**

_So, where you going? _

**I don't know maybe I'll just walk around**

_That doesn't sound like fun_

**I couldn't stand it any longer**

While I was standing texting Clary I realized that the bell had rung and I was late to class.

_Well, I got to go but I'll text you _

**You already are (:**

I ran to class knowing the lecture I would get about being late would be waiting for me.

_Clary_

When Jace stopped texting me I ran to the book store to hang out. After a minute I got another text thinking it would be Jace but it was Alec. (_Alec/ _**Clary)**

_Hey girl_

**Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?**

_It's my free period so I thought I would text you. What about you? Aren't you in class right now?_

**No, I ditched**

_So what do you want to do for our date? _

**Shouldn't you plan that?**

_I just wanted guild lines so it doesn't suck_

**I don't think it would suck anyway **

Ah now I get it (;. Do you want to see a movie, maybe friday?

**Sure, your pick**

_I'll make sure it's good. I got to get to class ):_

**Ok bye**

_See you later _

After my conversation with Alec I was strangely more excited than I thought I would be. I made a mental note to not plan anything on Friday. Then I got another text from Alec.

_Movie's at 7_

**Can't wait**

_See you then baby_

I kinda had I fangirl moment when I read that he had called me baby. I realized I hadn't lied when I said I couldn't wait. I had to pick out what I would wear but I could do that later. After all it was only Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alec_

Clary is going out with me! I can't belive it. I thought she would turn me down. I made it through the rest of the day without freaking out. By the time I walked out of the school Jace and Isabelle were already in my car waiting for me.

As I slid in Isabelle mumbled, "About time." She was clearly annoyed. Her face humored me.

"Sorry" I was laughing has I said it.

"Sure you are." Jace scoffed.

I was smiling the whole way home. When we got there I went right to my room leaving no time for interrogations. I was looking out the window when I saw Clary walking up the road meeting Simon at the end. Instead of turning like she did before she walked further down with Simon. After a bit I saw them walking back down the street the other way. They were passing my house when I decided to catch up with them. I stumbled the stairs.

"Where you going?" Jace asked through a mouth full of chips as he watched something with Isabelle.

"No where, just need fresh air. There's not a lot of it when you drench your self in cologne to cover your stench."

"That's cold blooded man." As Jace said it I could tell he was amused. I ran out the door excited as ever.

_Clary_

I had texted Simon when school let out that I would be walking home with him today. Instead I met him on our usual rought to ask him if he wanted to go to the book store or just hang out together. We decided to go get something to eat before walked around the city. Just then I got a text from Alec. (_Alec/ _**Clary)**

_Knock knock_

**Who's there?**

Just then Alec was suddenly behind me swinging me around off the ground. I let out a yelp in surprise.

"Me" I could see a grin on Alec and Simon's face. Simon's face was more amused than anything else.

As Alec put me down I asked,"What are you doing here?" I couldn't belive he was here or what he just did.

"I saw you and I thought I would come to see you." Simon was looking from me to Alec with a look of realization on his face.

"Why don't you join us?" I was surprised by Simon's sudden liking for Alec. He looked at me with a go-with-it look while a smile started to form.

"Um, I don't want to impose or crash your 'alone time'" He put air quotes on 'alone time'.

"We would _love_ to have you with us." Simon put on his puppy dog face. Alec and I both laughed.

"Ok Ok, I'll go." Alec eyed me like he expected me to decline. I only smiled wider.

_Simon_

When I saw Alec and Clary's faces as they walked together. Alec would glance over to Clary with such fondness in his eyes. More that I thought was possibly for a 17-year-old boy. As we arrived at Burger King Alec offered to pay for all of us.

"You can pay for Clary's but it would make me feel helpless."

Alec laughed and replied with,"Ok. One is better than none." After food we went to the book store and looked up movie times. When we decided on one we sat around waited till we had to leave.

At the movie Alec had pulled Clary into his arm. I regretted not insisting that they go alone without me. However, I did insist that they stay out while I go home. It was only about six. I left them after the movie. In Alec's eyes I could see he was grateful for leaving him alone with Clary. As I walked away I glanced back to see Clary leaning on Alec's shoulder with their fingers intertwined as they walked in the other direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alec_

I couldn't belive it when Simon asked if I wanted to come with them. I really did want to go but I was worried that Clary would be mad at me for imposing on time with Simon. When I saw her smile I felt butterflies.

We got out of the movie at about six.

"So I should probably get going." Simon said pointing in the direction of his house.

"Are you sure?" Clary turned, untangling our fingers for the first time since we went to the book store.

"Totally, I should go before I become the official third wheel." Simon smirked at last part.

"You do remember that I was the one that joined, right? If anyone goes it should me." As I glanced at Clary I saw an alarmed look go across her face.

"What? No no! Clary and I have known each other since we were kids. It's time she... branched out. See ya." Simon smiled a wide grin.

"Bye Simon." Clary waved a bit as she turned around. Before I turned I mouthed 'thank you' to Simon. He just smiled and started walking away. I joined Clary and grabbed her hand. She intertwined our fingers. She suddenly came really close and leaned her head on my shoulder. Everywhere she touched felt like in was on fire.

"So what do you want to do now?" We were kinda just blindly walking down a street.

"Um, I don't kn..Wait! I know where we can go!" She dragged me across the road and ran down the sidewalk. She never let go of my hand.

"Okay, we're here." I realized it was a bar.

"You brought me to a bar?" I chuckled as I talked.

"Yep." She pulled me inside.

"Hey look! It's little old Clarissa!" The bartender shouted over all the other voices in the bar. The rest turned from independent conversations to greetings and just other things shouted to Clary.

"Come on." She pulled me over to the bar. She ordered for both of us. I was surprised when the bartender just gave it to us, with us being minors. The rest of our time in the bar was mostly drinking and Clary catching up with people she knew, apparently. Then somebody asked the question he didn't know the answer to.

"So who is this?"

"Um, this is Alec, my _boyfriend_." She turned to me as she said it. I just grinned widely back at her. Before she turned back she winked at me.

"Well then, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand. The memory of the first time I met Clary and shook her hand like some old-fashioned dude.

"You too." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Well we should go." Clary grabbed my hand and led me to the door. Shouts of dislike rang through the bar."See ya!" She laughed as we walked out. We were both just a little bit drunk.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" I started to freak out that my parents would kill me if I stayed out too late.

"Um, about nine I think."

"Ok good." My curfew was eleven. And I just realized that both my parents were gone and wouldn't be back untill Tuesday. "You want to come back to my house?" I didn't know if I meant to ask that out loud.

"Ok, sure. Let's go." I flagged down a cab and told him the address. When we got there I was pleased to see all the lights off. We snuck in and I took her to my room. I had most of it unpacked by now. Only two boxes sat in the corner. We sat on my bed watching some random show. She leaned on my shoulder dosing off. I suddenly woke up from Clary sitting up. I could see she had sober up some and I could feel that I had too.

"Upon seeing me awake she simply said, "Hi there."

"Hey. So we're dating now?" I asked with a smile looking her strate in the eyes.

"I want to if you do." She replied returning my stare.

"Oh course I do." She leaned in and our lips brushed together. She just kinda sat there looking into my eyes. I leaned in a fraction of a centimeter and kissed her.

**I know you prob hate me now. **

**Anyway, review and suggestions in the comments. I might use some of the best ones.**

**Before I forget, I don't own any of the characters. All that goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**Finally, thanx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Clary_

At first I didn't think I was going to kiss Alec and if I did I thought he might push me off him.

Everything happened too fast. When I woke up I felt slightly drunk even though my head hurt like hell. I realized half of my body was really warm. I looked up to see Alec asleep next to me. I heard the tv on with the volume low. The night suddenly came to me. How I took him my favorite bar. Me calling him my boyfriend and him not rejecting me. As I sat up and looked back at Alec I saw he was awake now.

"Hi there." I didn't know what to say.

"Hey. So we're dating now?" I didn't want to say no and maybe hurt him but I didn't want to say yes and seem imposing.

"I want to if you do."

Then he said the best thing he could have. "Of course I do." I leaned in but stopped myself right before I kissed him. Was this too fast? We hadn't even gone on our official first date. He suddenly moved in my kissed me. I let my eyes fall close. He had the upper hand at the moment. He leaned further and further untill I was about to fall off the bed. Alec wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me from falling. He broke the kiss to breath. I took that as my chance to take control. I pushed him back on the bed. The kiss deepened. All the pain in my head seamed to evaporate into thin air. I could feel his and my heart beat quicken. After what seamed like the best forever af all time we suddenly heard an alarm. His eyes snapped wide open.

"Oh shit" I sat up and he led me his window. We heard somebody moving around. He started to open the window. "Come on." he started to climb out.

"What the hell?! You want me to climb out your window?" He stood on a small balcony that looked like was just a large window sill.

"Yes,what other option is there? Now, come _on_." He took my hand helped and helped me outside. The fall air hit me, rocking me a bit. Alec just tightened his grip around my waist.

"Now what?" I was scared of the answer.

"Wait for my call to jump. I'm going to jump first, then I'll catch you."

"Okay?" I could not believe how calm he was. Talking about jumping off a ledge. Suddenly he let go of me and leapt of the ledge.

A minute later he called up,"Okay, jump."

I looked over the edge. "I don't think I can."

"You can. I know you. My Clary would do this in a heart beat." I couldn't help but chuckle at his claiming to know me. I've told him nothing about how I live, my parents, or anything else on my dark side. The only person to know that would be Simon.

But I jumped anyway. I had my eyes closed the whole time.

"Ha ha, it's over. You can open your eyes now." I did open my eyes to see that I wasn't falling anymore. I was in Alec's arms. He was grinning. "Wow I thought it would take you longer."

"You doubting me?" I started to smile. Without putting me down, he kissed me. This one wasn't like the other one. This time it was gentile.

Eventually, he broke the kiss. "We should go." He put me down."Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me through the back yard. He helped me over a fence and through a mass of houses untill we made it to the main road.

"I should go." I wished that I didn't have to leave him.

"Ya. Soooo I'll see you at school today, right?" He seamed disappointed as well.

"Um, probably not." The pain in my head was returning.

"Why not?" He started to get panicked.

"My head is _killing_ me. I'm most likely just going to sleep all day."

"I wouldn't have caused that, would I?" There was little to no humor in his voice.

"What?! No! I'm kinda hung over."

"Oh that. Ya, me too. Man I'm going to bomb my test today." He laughed the whole time he talked.

"Sorry." I had a small smile on.

"Not your problem." He leaned in and kissed me only to be interrupted by the owner of the lawn we we're standing in.

"GET OUT OF MY YARD!" We both bolted down the street laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jace ,Friday_

Clary didn't show up to school yesterday. Aline or, as Clary puts it, Queen Bitch sat next to me in third period. I hated every min-, no every second of it. She flirted with me every time she talked. One time she even said, "So I hear you like the candy, Mounds." I didn't want to know where she was going with this. "Want some of mine." She pressed her boobs out.

Alec also didn't come to school but that was because he had a massive hangover. As I looked up I saw Clary walking in and she smiled at me as she walked to her usual seat beside me. I grinned back at her. Just then Queen Bitch came in and rammed Clary from behind, making her drop everything. I was getting up to help Clary when Aline sat next to me and pushed me into me seat.

"What the hell!" I couldn't belive her.

"What do you mean baby?" Her Bitchyness tried to look confused. I looked over and saw Clary just standing up with all her books in her arms. Everyone looked at her to me to Aline. She didn't look at me but she went to sit next to Magnus. Some boy who loved glitter and was proudly gay. He looked at her and said something to her. She replied and he nodded. Suddenly he pulled her in with his arm just above her waist. Clary didn't object to it at all. More like welcomed it. Nobody was really interested in their drama anymore.

"Come here sweaty." Aline tried to pull me in to kiss her.

"_Hell no_." I slapped her away. I got up and walked out the door as the teacher came in.

"Going somewhere Lightwood?" He glared at me.

"Yes." I said it proudly and waked out. Before I walked out completely I looked back at Clary. She was all on Magnus with her eyes closed. He had one arm around her and the other on top of her hands. He glared deadly at me.

_Clary_

Queen Bitch just knocked me over. I fell on my face and tried to get up. I felt the warmness cover my bottom lip. I licked it and tasted blood. As I tried to pick up my books I saw Aline sit next to Jace and call him baby. As I collected everything I stood up and started walking over to Magnus who was staring at me along with everyone else. I licked my lip and realized it hadn't stopped bleeding. As I sat next to Magnus he asked me, "Are you alright?"

"Not in the slightest." I knew I wasn't lying. He just nodded before he pulled me into a side hug. His arm wrapped around my waist. I might have thought he was coming on to me if he wasn't one of my best friends or gay so I gratefully accepted. I heard Jace say he was leaving as I closed my eyes.

After third period Magnus told me to meet him by the back door they always ditched from. As I walked down the hall I noticed Jace walking beside me.

"What do you want?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I was happy I did.

"I wanted to say that wasn't me at all." He pointed in the direction of third period.

"Whatever." I saw the door coming into view. I was glad that Magnus wasn't there yet.

"Please belive me."

"I don't think she should belive anything _you_ say." Magnus was suddenly behind us with Simon. "Ready?" He looked to me. Jace seamed confused. By the look on Simons face I could tell he knew what happened. I licked the dried blood on my lip.

"Ya, definitely." Simon, Magnus and I left Jace dumbfounded in the hall way as we walked outside. We did the normal stuff we did when we skipped. At about four I noticed a piece of paper in my pocket that wasn't mine. After a movie Magnus said that he had to go home but before he left he kissed Simon. And Simon kissed back. I looked away as they kissed.

When Simon turned back to me I said, "Go with him."

"Really? You'll be okay?"

"Yep" He turned and ran to Magnus who welcomed him as they walked together. I took this time to look at the paper.

It read,"_Meet me outside my window at six. Alec" _Alec's note brought happiness to me. I knew I was most certainly going to meet him tonight. I looked forward to it really.


	11. Chapter 11

_Alec_

I didn't know if she would come or not. It was now 6:07. Maybe she didn't find the note. Maybe she didn't want to see him after their time together. What if something happened to her? I was sitting on the ledge of my window looking out around the house see if she would come around any second.

Just then I heard her voice but didn't know where it was coming from. I frantically looked around to see her. Was I going crazy and just made it up. I heard it again, "You still can't see me?" I could hear her soft laugh. "Up here." I looked up to see Clary sitting on a tree branch above me.

"How did you get up there?!" I thought back to when she couldn't jump off the ledge before resisting.

"I climbed. There is a tree over there that has this branch leaning into your yard." She pointed to the yard next door. She jumped from the branch without hesitation landing neatly next to me.

"Then what was your problem the other day?"

"It was the drunkenness talking." A smile was creeping across her face.

"Doesn't being drunk make people more outgoing." I was chuckling as I talked.

"Not me. I get wimpy. Shall we?" She jumped off the ledge. I followed as quickly as I could. That backfired. I fell flat on my face. Clary burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" She helped me up but never stopped laughing.

"I'm _fine_. Now can we please go." I walked off. Clary joined me shortly after.

XXxXXxXX

It was now about 8:00. Clary's phone started to ring.

"One sec." She walked a few steps away. Her face drained of all color.

"What do you mean!" I could only hear mumbling on the other line.

"Fine I'll be there soon." She hung up and walked towards me.

"I have to go,_ now._ I'll see you later." She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Come back and talk to me!" She turned and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll text you. Please, let me go. I promise I'll tell you everything but right now you have to trust me." I let go of her arm.

"You promise?"

"I swear." She flagged a cab and got in. I thought I heard her say the hospital's address but I must have heard wrong.

Not knowing what to do now, I went back home. Jace was on the couch when I got there.

"Hey dude! Your just in time. Izzy just ordered take out Wait, when did you leave? I don't remember you leaving."

"I went out a long time ago." I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, whatever. Come on I feel like we never hang out anymore." I sat on the couch as he put something in the DVD player. I wanted to get Clary out of my mind so I stayed.

Every 10 minutes or so the same question came back to my mind. What happened to Clary?


	12. Chapter 12

_Alec_

It had been a week since I had last seen Clary. The night of the phone call. Since then all I got was one text, "Sorry but I have to leave for a while. See you soon." That was 6 days ago. I had started to get worried. She was all I thought about. She missed all of school too.

I went to when I saw Simon walking into the building."Hey! Simon!" I ran to catch up to him. Magnus was next to him. They both turned around.

"Wow. You do have handsome friends. Is this the one you talked about?" I looked over to Magnus.

"Magnus!" He shoved him a bit."What do you need?" He looked embarrassed as he looked at me.

"Have you seen Clary?" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Um, Ya about that. She had to go stay with her brother for a while. "He shifted his weight on each foot.

"Oh. Ok, what happened?" Why wouldn't she tell me that?

"Nothing just some type of family business. Well I got to go." They turned to get to class.

"See you later I guess." I walked away with my mind racing.

I texted Jace, "Can't drive today. Sorry" They would find a ride with somebody else.

Back home I pointlessly looked out the window. A _very_ nice car rode down the street stopping at the corner. I couldn't belive my eyes. Clary stepped out the car looking like she just got beat up. I rushed out the house and ran to Clary as she turned and walked down the road. I took notice that the car she got out of didn't leave.

When I caught up to her I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and kissed her. All that time I had to live without her coming out at once.

She pulled away."What the he-Alec!" Her eyes grew wide. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Seriously? That was what she was worried about?

"I skipped today. What happened to you? You got that call and ran from me. Then I don't hear from you in a week. And now you just turn up coming out of prestige car, walk down your street and act like nothing happened! I was worried. More worried that I should have been." I looked at her dead in the eye.

She gulped hard. "I know I owe you an explanation. So here it is, but we have to walk as I talk." I followed her down the street." Okay so...my mom's dead. That's what the call was about. Now I getting my stuff because my dad insisting that I have to stay with him. His wife warmed up to me when she heard the news." She look at her feet as she talked.

"Your mom died? I, Oh my god. Wait you said your dad lived in London." I looked at her alarmed.

"He does. That's the problem. I'm probably never going to see you again." I could see she was crying. I pulled her in and she wrapped her slender legs around my waist letting all her tears loose. I hugged her tighter then I every had hugged anybody. I couldn't live without her. What was I going to do?

"You can't go. What about me?" I whispered into her hair.

"My flight leaves tonight at 8:00. That's all the time I have." I set her down. We walked up to her old house and looked up at the shit hole in front of me.

"You live here?"

"Lived. But yes I did. My mom was a junky. That's how she died. Why do you think I never bought you here?"

We gathered her things. Everything she owned fit into one box. She only had about 4 pairs on jeans, 7 shirts, 1 jacket, 1 pair of shoes, 5 sketchbook that were finished plus one that was half way through, and her phone. "If you lived like this, how do you have a phone?"

"I managed with the money my dad sent."

"Oh. If your leaving I need at least one picture." I needed something to remember her by.

"Okay" She chuckled. I snapped the picture of us, preserving her smiling beautiful face. "Now mine." She took her own picture.

We got closer to what I assume is her father's car."Promise you'll call me every day." She looked as desperate as I felt.

"Of course." I leaned in and kissed her. The last kiss we might ever have. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

Just then the window of the car went down."Um, hello? Clary you don't have all day."

She pulled away. "Okay, Okay Seb. Calm down." Seb? This mush be her brother Sebastian. She took the box and put it in the trunk. She turned back to me and hugged me tightly. "Goodbye Alec. I...I love you."

"I love you too. Always." She pulled away and I kissed her quickly and she opened the back door of the car. I just now realized that another woman was in the passenger seat. Most likely Sebastian's wife. Also when she opened the door there were too kids in the back seat. They drove off as I stood on the corner watching the black car leave me, Clary along with it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Clary_

When I was on the plane I started to cry, silently. The woman next to me offered me a tisue.

"You alright dear?" I shook my head no.

"What's the matter?"

"I had to leave my boyfriend because of my dad."

"Oh boyfriend trouble. Sorry! Where are my manners. I'm Dorothea."

"Clary." The memory of how she greeted Alec the same way on the first day they met. It felt like forever ago. Hard to belive that it was only about 2 weeks ago and she had already fallen in love with him.

XXxxXXxxXX

I got off the plane to see my dad standing there waiting for me. A look of relief was on his aged face. Even Ruby, his wife, look happy to see me. Their little 4 year old, James, ran up to me shouting, "Airy! I missed you sooooo much!" He jumped into my arms. I stumbled but regained my balance.

"I missed you too James." I noticed that Luke, Dad's friend, had come with them.

They all walked over. It was clear that James wasn't going to let go. So I hugged them all while holding on to him.

"Well it seems like Jace missed you quite a bit." Ruby laughed but I froze.

"Jace?" My voice was small as I remembered how Jace flirted with me and I never told him I was leaving.

"James. We started calling him Jace last week."

"Oh" I remembered also that Alec promised to call me.

"Shall we?" Luke led us out of the airport after we got my single box.

"So Clary, Do you want to ride with us of with Luke?" This was the first time Dad had talked to me.

"Umm, I think I'll ride with Luke." I saw Luke's mouth twitch at the corners.

On the ride back Luke asked me how my stay was. I told him all about Alec and everything else that happened. Weirdly I always felt truly comfortable with Luke.

"So that's why you froze when Ruby said Jace. Hold up, have you checked your phone?"

"No."

"Well do it! Alec probably called you already!" I got my phone and turned it on. I had 2 calls and 4 texts just from Alec, 2 texts from Simon, and 1 from Jace.

Jace's read,"Hey! Where have you been all week! I worried about you."

Simon's read,"Goodbye Clary" and "You better come back!"

Alec's read,"Goodbye my love", "Text me when you land", "Hey, so I called you. Call me back!", and finally,"Please don't shut me out. You wanted me to call you every day. Even if I can't touch you doesn't mean I love you any less. Come on Clary, I need you! I love you"

I text Jace back with, "Sorry I'm in London with my dad. I'm not coming back"

I replied to Simon with,"I promise I will! I'll miss you. Good luck with Magnus;) P.S. You better text me!"

I didn't know what to text to Alec so I called him. He picked up immediately and sounded out of breath.

"Clary! Thank god! I needed to hear your voice so much." His voice was comforting.

"Hey Alec. I already miss you too much for my own good."

"You have no idea. By the way, did Jace flirt with you?"

"Um, ya I guess. Why?"

"He saw the pic of us together and he was like, Holy crap that's who you're dating!? I'm so sorry man I was chatting her up all the time. I wondered why she always showed no interest! But anyway I hope you two are really happy together."

I chuckled as we pulled up to the house. The huge extravagant house that was now my home. "Sorry Alec I got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Awww, I don't want you to go. But if you have to. I love you baby. Talk soon."

"Love you too." I hung up and Luke looked over to me.

"He all right?"

"Ya, He'll be fine. He'll find somebody else. Love again, forget about me."

"By the sound of it he won't forget soon." I got a text from Alec. **Night night. Wish I could be there or you here**. I texted back,** Can't wait to see you in person.**


	14. Epilogue

**The final chapter! Ahhhhhh! What do you want me to write next? I'm thinking of doing something Dragon Age but I'm open to suggestions. Tell me what you think I should do next!**

_Alec_

After Clary left I only had about 1 more month of my senior year left. I went to parties but never felt like I belonged there so I would always leave early and call Clary. She never didn't pick up even if it was 2 in the morning there. I spent the last year taking online college classes. Jace was pleased that I didn't leave when I graduated. My parents didn't care.

School here ended about 2 weeks ago. School in London ended yesterday. She said she didn't want to have sit around without me after school ended so she left the day after school ended.

I sat waiting for Clary's flight to land. My leg jumping up and down quickly. I couldn't keep still know Clary would be here any minute. Finally her plane landed. I stood up and waited to see her. When she walked through the door her hair was as he remembered. She had make-up on and even though she was beautiful I thought she was prettier without it. She wore flare jeans with a black tank top and copper boots. She was looking around as if she were looking for something. Her eyes found mine. She ran to him jumping into my arms. I hugged her tightly around her waist. Her arms were locked around my neck. I stuffed my head in to her shoulder breathing in her smell. I was fully aware that people were staring like we were crazy but I didn't care. They don't know what we had to go through.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I missed you too. I love you. I love you so much." I set her down and kissed her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" I grabbed her hand and led her to the baggage claim. She had a suitcase with a another bag strapped to it and a backpack.

I dropped her stuff at my house in my room and led her back outside. luckily nobody was home when we were there. I drove her a my favorite spot since she left, this creek with wildflowers everywhere. We walked next to the creak with our fingers intertwined.

"Hey I know that we have only known each other for about a year and 2 months and most of that time you were in London. But.." I couldn't belive I was going to do this."I love you soo..." I got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of my pocket."Will you marry me?" The silence was kinda scaring me. I was almost sure that she would say no by how she stared at me.

Finally she spoke,"Yes."


	15. Author's Note

**So what did you think? To be clear this is my first fanfic. I also don't own any of these characters.**

**Now, the hard part. What to write next? What would you want me to do?**

**I will eventually get to all your seggestions. That's a promise. (Unless I don't know the show, book, manga ect. But then I will clarafiy that I can't do that one.)**

**Segest soon! I bored of just reading fanfic! I need to write!**

**Thanx, I love you all!**

**Caderachick**


End file.
